En la NERV de las maravillas
by Kazy y Yuky
Summary: One-shot Después de unas copas NERV no vuelve a ser lo mismo para Misato katsuragi "¿Shinji con orejas de conejo?"


En la NERV de las maravillas…

Las copas paseaban de un lado a otro atrayendo consigo las múltiples conversaciones. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar como aquel, todas las noches del viernes desde la universidad lo acostumbraba. Misato miro nuevamente aquello bajo su vaso, un pequeño libro, su gastada pasta apenas reflejaba el titulo… en el país de las maravillas. Lo había encontrado aquella mañana cerca del camino, ni siquiera lo había ojeado, sabia aquella historia de sobre manera. Levanto pesadamente su vaso hacia el cantinero.

- Déme otra –arrastró la voz hasta perderse.

- No más… para usted Mayor – susurró una voz por detrás. Misato rodó sobre si encontrándose con el rubio cabello de la doctora Akagi– beber en horas de trabajo es una grave falta al código Nerv…

- Si, esta escrito en el manual de códigos básicos de… - mencionó una segunda persona, Maya

- No me venga con tonterías doctora, una copa no es beber es… es, bueno ¿usted entiende no? – Ritsuko negó.

Pasaba la media noche cuando las tres mujeres abandonaron la cantina. El deportivo azul se encontraba aparcado no muy lejos, las tres subieron. Las llantas rechinaron al arrancar.

- Vamos mayor… permítame conducir… es peligroso que lo haga en ese estado

- Nadie toca mi auto

- Debería mirar al frente… doctora, mejor no la distraiga

Sin embargo en una curva el auto zigzagueo chocando contra la baya de contención. Una nube de polvo cubrió el camino ocultando el humo proveniente del cofre. Sus ocupantes respiraron aliviadas al sentir la segura inmovilidad.

- ¡¡¿Por dios esta usted loca?!!– gritó la mujer desde el lugar del copiloto – ¿te encuentras bien maya?

- Si… si doctora estoy bien

- No me diga que tenia miedo… si tan solo nos dimos un golpecito

- ¡¿Golpecito?!.. estuvimos a punto de morir

- Bueno creo que no podremos movernos de aquí – dijo girando la llave sin encontrar respuesta – tendremos que dormir en el auto.

La mujer simplemente se dio la vuelta enrollándose ligeramente sobre el asiento. Ritsuko y Maya se miraron inquisidoramente.

- Esto es el colmo…

La noche transcurría normalmente, Misato escuchó un estruendoso golpe que la hizo despertar, miro pero se encontraba sola dentro del auto, levantó la mirada encontrando sobre el cofre del auto una enorme sombra, esta dio un salto posándose al lado de la portezuela.

- Se me hace tarde… que tarde es…

- ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? – la figura giro iluminándose con la luz de la luna - ¿Shinji?

La mujer noto repentinamente la locación de su auto ya no se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, en cambio, distinguió las enormes instalaciones de NERV. Bajo del auto tan solo para mirar al piloto alejarse "¿lo que tenia en la cabeza eran orejas de conejo?" se interrogó notando que su acompañante se había esfumado

ACTO I: LA DESNUDÉZ DE UN BLANCO CONEJO...

- ¡Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde! - Shinji paso rápidamente al lado de Misato – la duquesa me matara – "¿Duquesa? ¿Cuál duquesa?" Se interrogó la mujer girando tan solo para ver alejarse a su compañero.

- Que extraño no recuerdo a ninguna duquesa en Nerv – meditó nuevamente, cortando tan solo al darse cuenta que había perdido de vista al piloto a quien seguía - demonios se ha ido… será mejor correr si quiero alcanzarlo

El numero 01 enmarcaba la puerta que frente a ella se cernía evitando que ella pudiera pasar; observó cuidadosamente tratando de encontrar aunque fuera el mínimo agujero para poder atravesar al gran EVA, no hallando solución toco levemente el acero y plaf… la puerta había caído produciendo un estrépito. Ignorándola continuó por el oscuro pasillo, camino, camino y camino aún más. "¿Este pasillo era tan largo? ¿Qué no era un elevador? ¿La ultima vez que visite este sitio pase por aquí?" se preguntó. La oscuridad no parecía tener final, se extendía más allá de sus ojos, bajo sus pies y también sobre ella.

Una rala luz apareció en frente, era la entrada a una habitación. Llego hasta ella, pero estaba vacía, no había señales del piloto ni de cualquier otra cosa; avanzó llegando hasta la puerta de la cual pendían dos tarjetas de acceso.

- ¿Es acaso una broma? – miro ambas tarjetas, las dos eran iguales. Las ignoro y llevándose una mano hasta el bolsillo busco la suya propia –" lo que me faltaba… no esta mi tarjeta"

No teniendo remedio tomo la primera y dándole vuelta leyó lo escrito "Tal vez indicaciones de uso" pensó pero leyó "DESNUDATE"

- ¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿DESNUDARME, ESTAN LOCOS?!!– apenas había dado la vuelta para retirarse una sombra paso arrebatándole la tarjeta.

- ¡¡Que tarde, es ya muy tarde, la duquesa estará lista ya!! – continuó el tercer elegido quitándose la ropa y atravesado la brecha dejando atrás una impactada Misato.

- ¡Espera! – mas ya era tarde la puerta se volvió a cerrar - bueno…creo que tendré que hacer lo mismo

La mujer se sentó en el piso, quitándose los zapatos, la falda, la blusa y la ropa interior, quedo completamente desnuda. Tomo la tarjeta (no sin antes meter la otra a su bolsillo) deslizándola y abriendo la puerta salto al interior.

La luz era segadora, cubrió sus ojos instintivamente con su brazo, olvidando por completo que se encontraba desnuda. Una fuerte brisa la obligo a retirar la mano de su rostro percatándose que se encontraba a media calle - ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

ACTO II: LA DUQUESA AL MANDO…

La puerta se cerró proporcionándole nueva protección. Sin embargo ya no estaba en la misma habitación, todo había sido cambiado por una oficina. Algunos muebles aquí, una computadora al fondo, pero sobre todo, sobre la mesa estaba su ropa "¿En qué momento la trajeron?" Se interrogó.

- Vístase o no podré darme vuelta – la voz provenía de una silla tras el escritorio. Misato no lo creyó tan extraño, pues ese día ya había demostrado que podía serlo aún más. Tomo la ropa esperando que la "silla" diese vuelta –… ¿está usted loca?… ¿pasearse por todo el lugar de esa… esa forma le parece gracioso?

- No… no, lo que pasa es que… bueno yo ¿por dónde comenzar? – "Talvez debería comenzar por contarle lo de las orejas de Shinji que parecen de conejo, o lo de la puerta" si, eso era comenzaría por contarle lo de la puerta y la tarjeta – mire es que había una puerta, que no se podía abrir… entonces había una tarjeta que decía desnúdate y tuve que hacerlo para poder…

- ¡¿Y por que no tomo la que decía "VISTETE"?! – Interrumpió. Esto dejo en shock a la mujer, que llevo su mano hasta su bolsillo sacando la tarjeta y leyéndola. Su rostro se congelo al comprobar la palabra escrita.

- Bueno eso es lo de menos, todo aquí esta muy extraño y... – un ruido proveniente de sus espaldas la distrajo

- ¡¡¡¡Duquesa!!!!! Que tarde se ha hecho – un lindo Shinji-conejo salto dentro del cuarto – la reina nos espera para el juego, su señoría

- Es cierto será mejor que nos marchemos

El hombre se levanto de la silla, mostrando a Misato que el tradicional uniforme militar de Fuyutsuki, pues era ese singular personaje delante de la silla, había cambiado y ahora aparecía con un enorme vestido. "¿Él era la duquesa a quien tanto mencionaba Shinji? Seguramente me habré golpeado la cabeza la noche anterior" meditó sin dejar de mirar la mesa del sub-comandante, la cual tenia varios cerditos de porcelana sobre ella. Además no había notado la chimenea y la sopa hirviendo sobre ella, rió por dentro al pensar en lo gracioso que debía verse aquel hombre cocinando. Los dos, Shinji y Fuyutsuki, abandonaron la habitación.

ACTO III: UN TÉ DE LOCOS…

Regresó hasta el elevador, cosa curiosa pues antes no estaba ahí, oprimió un par de botones poniendo en movimiento la maquina. Todo se detuvo repentinamente, avisando que había llegado a su destino. Las puertas metálicas estaban abriéndose cuando pudo escuchar una leve tonada. Era una alegre canción, como aquellas que tarareas sin saber de donde la tomaste. Misato pudo distinguir dos sombras, una mesa larga llena de trastes sucios y limpios que se mezclaban unos con otros; los diversos tipos de sillas y sillones se acomodaban alrededor. Camino acercándose hasta la mesa, sin embargo cuando se disponía a hablar una voz se le adelantó.

- ¡No hay lugar, no hay lugar! – repetía la voz con un peculiar acento

- ¿Cómo que no hay lugar si esta completamente vacío? – su respuesta fue ignorada. La Mayor se disponía nuevamente a hablar cuando se percato de que aquel peculiar acento era nada menos que Alemán y que donde estaba ese acento siempre estaba una pelirroja - ¿Asuka?

- ¿Me pasas la mantequilla? – se dirigió a la otra persona sentada. Katsuragi noto entonces la otra figura y esta era nada menos que Rei Ayanami – entonces… me decías querida

- ¿Qué? Yo no decía nada, acabo de llegar, no puedo continuar si antes no comencé – Estaba tan satisfecha con aquella respuesta que permaneció callada.

Era muy particular la imagen que se mostraba, un grupo singular sin duda; la primera una chica de hermosos cabellos rojizos coronado con un enorme sobrero adornado con dos lindos naipes. La otra persona parecía más decente, su mirada roja y cabello azul contrastaban a la perfección con su traje guinda. Eran entonces las pilotos 02 y 00 quienes tenia enfrente, aunque lucían diferentes, "Es tal vez el peculiar atuendo", pensó. Su meditación se vio interrumpida.

- Si no dices nada no podremos continuar con la conversación – murmuró la peliazul levantado la taza con suma delicadeza

- Pero es que ni siquiera se de que están hablando – Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, aunque debía admitir que ver a esas dos tomar el té juntas era tal vez lo mas extraño y divertido de ese día – si fueran tan amables de decirme de que están hablando yo conversaría también

- De nada en especial – salto Asuka emocionada ante lo dicho por Misato – hablábamos del encantador Gato De Sheresade… decía entonces lo bien educado que está y lo bella que es su sonrisa ¿has visto alguna vez a ese precioso animal?

- No, nunca… ¿Qué tipo de animal es? - contesto entre risitas la mujer

- ¿No es acaso obvio? claro esta que es un gato y como su nombre lo describe es de Sheresade – la voz de Rei subía y bajaba de tono conforme hablaba – no es que yo quiera entrometerme en la conversación pero… - la joven poso sus ojos rojos en su "acompañante del sombrero" y espero hasta que esta se dio vuelta para servir mas té desde la mesita de servicio, entonces continuó – él le rompió el corazón, es por eso que desde entonces vivimos aqu

- ¿No entiendo, que tienes que ver tú con todo esto?

- Otra pregunta sin sentido… el rey nos envió a este lugar – suspiro mirando que la pelirroja había perdido todo interés en la conversación, así que prosiguió - me odia tanto a mí como a ella y lo mas probable es que termine odiándote a ti por igual… así que no se te ocurra mencionar al gato frente al rey o…

- ¡¿Murmurando a mis espaldas?! Eso es de pésima educación – refunfuño Asuka

- ¡¡Que tarde!! Muy, muy tarde se ha hecho, la reina se enfadara conmigo – Shinji paso rápidamente frente a la mesa ignorando por completo a sus ocupantes

- ¡¡Espera Shinji!! Tengo que hablar contigo – la mujer se alejo perdiéndose en el pasillo

La mesa quedo solo con sus dos ocupantes iniciales, las tazas esparcidas por toda la mesa y las tenues luces volvieron mientras el ruido de los pasos se alejaba a un uniforme compás. Los rojos ojos se toparon con los azules interrogándolos

- ¿No crees que nuestra vida corre al mismo ritmo que este cuento? ¿Rápido y sin sentido?

La pelirroja guardo silencio para después concluir – ¿no crees que el conejo blanco es un amor?

ACTO IV: UN GATO HASTA EL ALMA…

Misato había dejado atrás la graciosa habitación hacia ya más de media hora. Caminó por los estrechos pasillos, bajo escaleras y atravesó puertas; sin embargo no daba con la salida y mucho menos con el cuarto de controles. Cansada de caminar decidió sentarse, mas descubrió antes de hacerlo que el piso estaba plagado de huellas, huellas de gato.

- La, lara, larara – se escucho el eco – lara larara… ¿sabes? así suena cuando no hablas

- ¿Cómo puede sonar si no hay sonido? – interrogo Katsuragi algo molesta – que cosas sin sentido dices… lo que me faltaba, ahora estoy hablando sola

- ¿Acaso no hablabas conmigo? – sonó nuevamente la voz

- Claro que no – una figura apareció frente a ella, era nada menos que el sonriente… - ¿Kaji? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Sabes qué esta pasando?

- ¿Pasando? Aquí no pasa nada – Contesto el gato. Misato soltó una leve risita al notar las puntiagudas orejas que adornaban graciosamente la cabeza del hombre - ¿de que te ríes? ¿acaso de esto? - Señalo sus orejas

- Este es el día más gracioso de mi vida, primero Shinji, después el sub-comandante y ahora tú – rió abiertamente, entonces dio vuelta sin mirar al gato – esto debe ser obra de un ángel… si, estoy convencida… tenemos que salir de este lugar… ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

- Aseándome… ¿Qué mas? – dijo lamiéndose el brazo – si lo deseas podría lamerte también

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeé?! – grito enfadada – ni en mis alucinaciones dejas de ser un cerdo

- Soy un gato… y hablando de eso ¿ya visitaste a la Duquesa?… ¿Qué esperas para ir donde la Reina? Debe estar esperándote… aunque te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, es aficionada a las trampas – Misato miro detenidamente a su compañero "luce lindo con las orejitas" pensó sonrojada – si lo deseas yo podría… tu sabes

Kaji sujeto de la cintura a la mujer atrayéndola hacia el; comenzó a besar su cuello, su aliento se desbordaba. Unos fuertes brazos la retenían, jugaban con su espalda, delineaban cual hondas sus senos. Misato se encontraba a completa merced del poderoso "gato se Sheresade" y así, decidió dejarse llevar, su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente, sin embargo repentinamente se detuvo, había algo que le impedía bajar mas.

- ¡¿Qué, que es esto?!

- Es mi… colita – sonrió tomando su cola entre sus manos mostrándola

- ¡¿Tu… tu… colita?… esto es suficiente… es el colmo… en lugar de ser un gato deberías haberte convertido en un zorro!

- ¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?

- ¡Si!

Ante los atónitos ojos de la Mayor, el hombre comenzó a desaparecer; primero su cuerpo, después su rostro hasta quedar únicamente una sonrisa acompañada de una cola – la lara, larara… así suena cuando tú no estas – cantaba mientras desaparecía. Misato quedo nuevamente sola.

ACTO V: ROSAS AZULES

Decidió que no correría mas, estaba cansada de tanto ajetreo; repaso mentalmente los últimos acontecimientos del día, su mente sin embargo seguía fija en un pensamiento - así suena cuando tu no estas – "¿Qué habrá querido decir Kaji?" se interrogó. Una puerta se abrió frente a ella; tenía el presentimiento de que algo o alguien la guiaba a pasar por aquellos cuartos en específico. Entro mirando a su alrededor, ahí frente a ella se encontraban los encargados de controles de NERV: Shigueru Aoba, Makoto Hyuuga y Maya Ibuki. Katsuragi camino hasta quedar frente a la piscina de entry plug.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen? – los tres controladores voltearon al unísono

- ¡Ah! menos mal… creímos que era la Reina - murmuró Ibuki saltando desde la escalera donde se encontraba – arreglamos un pequeño error

- Si, su majestad, la reina pidió que todos los EVAS fuesen de color Azul – hablo un sonriente Aoba, después señalo el Robot al final de la piscina – como aquel

Los EVAs goteaban ligeramente el color azul, señal clara de lo que estaban diciendo aquellos chicos. Katsuragi recorrió con la mirada los uniformes de sus acompañantes, habían cambiado; ahora eran completamente blancos y diferentes entre si, el de Aoba tenia cinco tréboles mientras el de Hyuuga tres espada, pero el más peculiar era el de Maya que tan solo tenía un corazón en el frente. Volvió a escuchar la voz de uno de ellos.

- Pero por error los hicieron de diferentes colores y ahora nosotros debemos cambiarlos – el ultimo, Hyuuga limpio sus lentes mientras hablaba – pero la Reina no debe enterase

- ¿Enterarme? ¿Qué es de lo que no debería enterarme?

- Ah… ah… su majestad – los chicos se hincaron al escuchar aquella voz

Misato permanecía de pie mirando a la "Reina". Toda una comitiva le seguía, entre ellos Ritsuko quien portaba un pequeña corona sobre su rubia cabeza. Pero de entre toda la gente hubo alguien en especial que llamo su atención, era el conejo- Shinji que permanecía tímidamente atrás de la supuesta Reina.

- ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!– menciono imperativo – que… le… corten… ¡la cabeza!

ACTO VI: LA REINA DE… NERV

La gran masa siguió a la "Reina" hasta quedar frente a los EVAs. La Reina, o quien le representaba, no era sino un hombre de mediana edad con gafas y guantes blancos, mejor conocido como… Gendo Ikari. Su gran y voluminosa capa era sostenida por dos jóvenes pajes.

El pequeño conejo salto posándose en el frente y levantando su pergamino entono.

- Su majestad… la Reina de corazones ordena que los naipes aquí presentes – señalo a los tres controladores – sean decapitados

- Esperen – la rubia mujer se acerco hasta el conejo y susurro a su oído para después alejarse

- Ahh… si como decía serán ejecutados con excepción del as de corazones

El alboroto se armo repentinamente, varios hombres perseguían a los chicos mientras la mujer rubia conversaba con el as. Katsuragi estaba completamente confundida, miraba pasar a su lado al personal de NERV vestido con representaciones de naipes. Levanto la vista topándose con el jefe, Gendo, el hombre parecía divertido con el espectáculo dado por sus sequitos. Repentinamente hablo.

- Mayor… sabe jugar croquet

- ¿Croquet? – murmuro confundida – ehh… creo que si

- Muy bien… ¡¡silencio!! – grito el hombre llamando la atención de los presentes – jugaremos croquet… preparen todo

Por fin las piezas se encontraban reunidas y preparadas para el gran juego. La ciudad se lleno con las alarmas emergentes del geofrente los edificios sin embargo se alinearon simulando una comunión de curvas. Misato enarco una ceja al entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Intenta decirme que jugaremos croquet con los EVAs?

- Así es… elija el suyo… el mío por supuesto, es el de color azul

- Bien , bien… entonces yo el…01 – más que confundida ahora se encontraba sorprendida "pensé que elegiría el EVA de Shinji, pero por lo visto tiene predilección por este" se aclaro mirando por el enorme ventanal

El juego comenzó, la enorme pelota corría de lado a lado pasando entre los edififios; cuado tocaba el turno de Katsuragi sin embargo, los edificios se ocultaban tan rápido que la pelota pasaba de largo. La mujer exhalo exasperada, nunca antes había jugado contra alguien que tuviese el poder de ocultar una ciudad con tal de ganar.

- Esto es absurdo… - respiro – Kaji… el gato ese tenia razón

- Ga… gato – corto una voz desde la lejanía – ¿Acaso te referirás al bello gato de Sheresade? ¿que tienes que ver tu con él?

- Yo… yo nada – la Mayor recordó las palabras de la peliazul "y no menciones al gato de… Sheresade"

- Lo sabia, ella le conoce – el rey, una mujer rubia, salio de entre la multitud y mirando hacia la reina suplico - ¿Qué le corten la cabeza?

- …¡¡¡Que le corten la cabeza!!! – grito el hombre sonriendo por su nueva decisión

- Si no he hecho nada

- ¡¡¡Que le corten la cabeza!!!

ACTO VII: EL GATO DE…

Misato no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo del lugar, detrás de ella corrían la reina acompañada de su comitiva. Entro por donde se encontraban con anterioridad los enormes EVAs, miro el otro lado del corredor y ahí de pie se encontraban la protegida de la doctora Akagi de entre su capa de as saco una diminuta llave la cual giro en la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Por qué hace esto? – murmuro Katsuragi

- Porque si no lo hiciera me sentiría culpable de su condena

Nuevamente corrió acercándose hasta un corredor. Otra puerta se abrió de golpe indicando el ingreso de una nueva persona. La curiosa mesa del té se encontraba vacía, sus ocupantes permanecían de pie junto al levador. La pelirroja sostenía el botón que detenía las puertas. La morena llego trastabillando hasta aquel lugar mirando a las dos chicas.

- Mayor… recuerde, este es un favor entre amigas – sonrió Asuka soltando el botón y mirando las puertas cerrarse con la mujer dentro

- ¿Amigas?… ¿Qué harás cuando la reina llegue? – interrumpió la piloto 00

- Nada… hablare con el encantador conejo blanco

Misato estaba a punto de salir del corredor cuando escucho los gritos… ¡¡¡que le corten la cabeza!!! Apresuro el paso, sin embargo por mas que lo hacia el corredor era interminable, doblo la esquina chocando contra algo. Al levantar la vista se topo nuevamente con esa hermosa sonrisa acompañada de una cola de gato.

- La salida esta cerca…

- ¿Por dónde? – pregunto tratando de recuperar el aliento

- Si te digo… te iras y ya no podré verte sin preocuparme, estaremos ambos muy ocupados como para notarnos – el gato miro el final del pasillo por donde se veía una puerta – pero si te quedas tampoco podré verte feliz así que… quédate con esto

Misato recibió una tarjeta, y sin mirar atrás se alejo. Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta miro que la tarjeta tenia escrito algo sin pensarlo dos veces respondió a lo que preguntaba y la puerta se abrió lentamente; aun cruzando el umbral podía escuchar las voces que se acercaban

- ¡¡¡Que le corten la cabeza!!!

- ¡¡¡Si… que se la corte!!! – respondían a coro

Misato despertó abruptamente, aún se encontraba en el deportivo azul, miro a su lado y encontró a la rubia mujer durmiendo, hecho un vistazo por el retrovisor encontrando también a Ibuki recostada en el asiento trasero. Salio del auto dirigiéndose al cofre y levantándolo, tras unos pases de sus manos regreso e intento arrancar de nuevo. El ronroneo del auto despertó a sus ocupantes.

- Doctora que gusto verla – sonrió ampliamente – también me da gusto verte, Maya

- Veo que le sentó muy bien dormir fuera – respondió confundida por la actitud de su compañera, entonces miro el cofre – veo que también arregló su auto

- Si pero creo que yo caminaré… usted puede llevarse mi auto… después lo recogeré

Misato se alejo caminando por la orilla del camino, Ritsuko aun no salía de su sorpresa cuando el auto comenzó a moverse. Ibuki había emprendido la marcha.

- ¿Ahora que tramara esa mujer?

- No creo que deba preocuparse doctora, tal vez solo necesita tiempo para pensar

- O para beber…

El convertible pasó al lado de Misato, pasaban de las diez y el sol se encontraba en medio punto. Lentamente recapitulo lo sucedido durante la noche o por lo menos mientras dormía "es lo mas raro que me ha pasado en mi vida"

Sacó lentamente de su bolsillo el pequeño libro, su gastada pasta, amarillas hojas y con el título… "en el país de las maravillas". Cuando se disponía a dejarlo sobre una de las rocas del camino una tarjeta se deslizo desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, levantándola leyó "¿aún me amas?" sonrió colocando la tarjeta sobre el libro.

- Siempre…

_Fin…_

Notas: konnichiwa mina-san!!!!!!!!!! Aquí estamos ahora con un one-shot de Evangelion…no es exactamente un fic serio, pero no se preocupen porque ya tenemos preparado uno. Esperamos que les haya gustado ya que es nuestro primer one-shot. Quedó al fin de cuentas algo romántico, por fin logramos que Misato tomara un buen papel protagónico. Esperamos que se hayan dado cuenta de todas las cosas metafóricas que hemos metido sobre la serie sino no tendría sentido este fic.

Pasando a otra cosa…Kazy odia a Yuky y se encuentra muy enojada porque no va a ir con ella a la feria de comics a la cual, por cierto, Kazy va ir disfrazada y Yuky va a dejar todo por un estúpido retiro espiritual (Yuky: bueno Kazy ya hizo público su desacuerdo…¿estás contenta ya? ¿Después de que ya me echaste miles de maldiciones?)

Gracias por leernos, ¡¡¡¡Menden reviews porfa!!!!!


End file.
